murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Loose the Dogs
You may also be looking for the book of the same name ---- "Let Loose the Dogs" is the sixth episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixth episode of the series. It first aired on February 24, 2008. Summary Harry Murdoch is drunk and betting on Rat-baiting; he loses. A short time later, the man who running the betting operation is found dead and Harry is lying drunk nearby. Murdoch is quick to believe his father guilty. As the investigation progresses, Murdoch is extremely dependent on the memories of a young man who, at the time, was thought of as an idiot savant (now savant syndrome). The young man, the son of the victim, is looked after by the wife of the kennel keeper and despised by his father. Murdoch concludes that the victim had attacked the woman and, in a rage, the savant killed his father. After Harry Murdoch is released, he and his son talk and Harry explains that he was—and is—a drunk but that he had never hit William or his mother. Harry says he is heading west. Character Revelations * This episode marks the first appearance of Stephen McHattie as Harry Murdoch. * Murdoch's mother died by drowning after suffering a concussion (also see ep.706) * Murdoch was taken in by nuns after his mother died. * Murdoch blamed his father for his mother's death for years. Continuity * Dr. Ogden suggests to Murdoch that his father deserves the same process he gives other cases as even the evidence doesn't suggest his father was the culprit but Murdoch even shuts her out for the first time. * William apologies to Julia for his distracted and rude behavior. * By the end of the episode, they go for a walk on Toronto Island together. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. * Murdoch introduces Julia Ogden to a chemical test to determine that a blood sample is human. Trivia * Discounting the Films, this is the only episode to be based directly on one of Maureen Jennings' Murdoch novels, Let Loose the Dogs. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Stephen McHattie as Harry Murdoch Guest Cast Dylan Taylor as Phillip Delaney Lindsey Connell as Jess Lacey Shane Daly as Vincent Newcombe Michael Rhoades as John Delaney Billy MacLellan as Walter Lacey Taryn Ash as Murdoch's Mother Jacob Robert Ewaniuk as Young Murdoch Christopher Dyson as Constable Uncredited Cast References * Pinkerton's * Manchester Terrier * Elizabeth Milner * Toronto Gazette * Consumption * Toronto Island Gallery File:Let_loose_001.jpg|William Murdoch File:Let_loose_002.jpg|I Did Not Kill That Man File:Let_loose_003.jpg|Young William File:Let_loose_004.jpg|Give Me the Gist File:Let_loose_05.jpg|Blackboard work File:Let_loose_06.jpg|Is That An Apology? File:Let_loose_07.jpg|Blood Evidence File:Let_loose_08.jpg|It's In The Timing File:Let_loose_09.jpg|I Should Have Stopped Him File:Let_loose_10.jpg|Your Mother Protected You File:Let_loose_11.jpg|She Hit Her Head File:Let_loose_12.jpg|Today's Newspaper Category:Season One